random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard's Potions
The wizard has ordered for a list of potions from his book of magic. This is the list. Blue Sarcastic Potion Ingredients *One dirty gym sock *Stretchtaltopus *A video game about a fast blue hedgehog *Holy water *One arrow from the Ghost of Light How to Make *Make Stretchtaltopus drink the holy water and wear the sock. *Use Stretchtaltopus as a video game controller and play the video game. Use the arrow as a joystick. *On the last level, pause the game for 15 seconds. The fast blue hedgehog will transform into a bottle. *Present Stretchtaltopus as a sacrifice to the Ghost of Light. He will decline it and throw it at the game, making the bottle come out. *Spit in the bottle. How to Use Have someone drink it in the mouth. They will recieve sarcastic powers and bend reality using sarcasticness. However, everything they say will be sarcastic and they will recieve an obsession to Phineas in a butter suit playing a banjo while Patrick lays a winged gold egg from the plane of shadows. Brown Sing Like Rebecca Black Potion Ingredients *One Justin Bieber song *A piece of gum *A white jawbreaker *Crumpled up piece of paper *Cannonchuck How to Make *Chew the gum for 3 seconds. Wrap it around a jawbreaker and make Cannonchuck chew it until you are done with the rest. *Throw the crumpled up piece of paper at the Justin Bieber song. It will throw up. *Lick the vomit and spit it at Cannonchuck. Remove the jawbreaker and it will transform into a bottle. Put Cannonchuck and the song in the bottle. Fold the paper into a cork and plug it up. How to Use If applied to the ears, eyes, or nose of any living thing, even corn(it has ears) or potatoes(some have eyes), they will grow a mouth, even if they already have one, and start singing so bad, a tornado begins. Yellow Epicness Potion Ingredients *1 Yellow Construction Paper *1 Can Sprite *3 Lemon Halves *1 Sound/Music Meme *5 Icesicle Shards *The Sun *2 Tbsp Water How to Make *Take the Yellow Paper and rapidly throw the Lemon Halves at it about 17 times. *Pour half the can of Sprite on the paper. *Flip the paper and pour the rest on. *Cut the paper into five equal pieces and wrap the Icesicle Shards with them. *Hold the wrapped shards up to the sun and play the Sound/Music Meme. *Place wrapped shards in a bottle and add 2 Tbsp Water. *Seal bottle and shake. How to Use To use, apply half a bottle to your face and drink the rest. Your face will then become the Epic Face, you will become happy, and you will somehow know when Phineas and Ferb comes on and watch it. The effects last for one week. Miley Cyrus Color Dying Potion Ingredients *Miley Cyrus's hair *Miley Cyrus's spit *Hannah Montana theme song *Miley Cyrus's best fan *The first episode of Hannah Montana How to Make *Watch the first episode of Hannah Montana. *Knit a wig from the hair and the spit. *Make Miley Cyrus's best fan wear the wig. *Make Miley Cyrus's best fan eat the Hannah Montana theme song while you tell her about the first episode of Hannah Montana. *Collect Miley Cyrus's best fan's vomit. Drink it and spit it into Miley Cyrus's best fan's ear, which will become a bottle. How to Use There are animals based on this called Cyrays. They hold this potion inside. If they bite someone, that person will die due to Miley Cyrus-ness. You can also drink this potion and bite someone and they will die, but you won't. Rainbow Candy Potion Ingredients *Three Pieces Red Candy *Three Pieces Yellow Candy *Three Pieces Blue Candy *Water *A Handful of Peanuts *Sugar *A Lamp *A Sandwich How to Make *Coat the Sandwich in Sugar and hold under Lamp for 2 minutes. *Recoat sandwich with sugar and top with handful of Peanuts. *Take one piece of red candy and one piece of yellow candy. Put them both in a small container with a small amount of water. *Repeat with one red and one blue, one yellow and one blue, one red, one yellow, and one blue. Let each container sit for 8 minutes. *Stir each container. Pour the contents of each contrainer onto the sandwich. *Let the sandwich sit in a sealed box. *After one hour, you'll see a rainbow bottle underneath the sandwich (which is now completely dry). *Take bottle. How to Use To use, just drink some of the potion. You will be able to fire rainbow lasers from your mouth just like Meap, eveeything will taste like candy (and sometimes ham), and your vision will become brighter. You Getting Over 9000 Dollars (Green Money Potion) Ingredients *One Dollar *One cookie *TWO! Pieces of bacon *One episode of dragon ballz *Water How to Make *Add Water and put in Dollar. *Take Cookie and Mash it up. *Mix with Bacon (ALOT) and dump into a bowl. *Put the mixture and smear it (Ewww) on the episode of dragon ball z. Then Presto you get OVER 9000! dollars. ( Cook at 0Ver 9000 Degrees for best effect) Black Cyber Potion Ingredients *Four Computer Chips *Two Web Browsers (Not G. Chrome) *Grape Juice *An -inator from Heinz Doofenshmirtz *A Blender with Puree Setting How to Make *Pour one 8 oz. glass of Grape Juice. *Take Computer Chips and Place in Grape Juice. *Take -inator and slice it so that each piece can fit in the Blender. *Put one -inator Piece and add to Blender. Add Juice-Chip Mixture. *Blend using Puree Setting. *Add Wed Browsers. (Note: Adding Google Chrome will cause the potion to make RABID dogs fall from the sky.) Blend again. *Pour Mixture into bottle. Add small amount of Grape Juice. Undies Potion Ingrediants *Your Underwear *A bowl *Mario's Underwear *Rebecca Black's Underwear *Expired Chicken How to Make #Take off your underwear. #Eat it. #Throw up into a bowl #Throw it into the air at precisely 2:53 p.m. at the thirteenth second of the minute. #If you've done this correcty, Mario will land drenched in barf. #Kill him. #Pull out his undies. #Slingshot it into the air at precisely 8:27 p.m. at the thirtieth second of the minute. #Rebecca Black should fall down wearing Mario's undies like a hat. #Eat her. #Throw her undies in a cauldroun. #Throw in an expired chicken. #Cook for 70 billion trillion hours. #Drink. Results If done correctly, you will become a thong. Potion That makes Kim Kardasian appear in a Elvira Costume with extra Cleavege and Fried Chicken Ingrediants *Pedo Bear picture *pocket lint *lotion *bottle How to Make *Put Pedo Bear picture in bottle *Put poket lint on Pedo Bear picture *If done correctly, it will explode and turn into Kim Kardasian in a Elvira Costume with extra Cleavege *Open bottle *Then a bucket of fried chicken will appear *Eat the fried chicken *Do what ever you want with lotion *EPICNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hidden Picture Potion Ingredients *A picture of Joe from Blue's Clues *Bottle *Pocket lint *Lotion How to Make *Get a picture of Joe from Blue's Clues *Put it in a bottle *Put Pocket Lint in the picture of Joe *If done correctly, it will turn into this picture: *Open bottle *Then a bucket of KFC Fried Chicken will appear *Eat the KFC Fried Chicken *Put lotion on you *Don't throw away the picture. If you do it will explode Epic Phineas and Ferb Potion Ingredients *Four Episodes of Phineas and Ferb *Five Phineas and Ferb Songs *Perry's Hat (Don't worry, he has a lot) *An -inator from Hienz Doofenshmirtz *Powdered Memes *A TV How to Make *Coat the TV in Meme Powder. *Wear Perry's Hat while watching three Phineas and Ferb Episodes on the TV and listening to the Phineas and Ferb songs. *Watch the fourth episode and listen to the songs again while sitting on the -inator. *Fire the -inator. *The -inator will shoot a green bottle. Grab it. Dinkleberg Potion Ingredients *Ten Dinkleberg Pictures *Dinkleberg's Hair *A Sandwich *Video of Timmy's Dad saying "DINKLEBERG..." *One Epidsode of The Fairly Oddparents *A Water Gun How to Make *Watch the episode of Fairly Oddparents. *Spray yourself with the Water Gun. Then spray the sandwich with it. *Show the sandwich the video and the ten Dinkleberg pictures (at the same time). *Take the top bread slice off the sandwich and place Dinkleberg's Hair. Put bread back. *Squeeze the sandwich into a bottle. Squirt water into the bottle with the water gun. *Shake bottle. The sandwich will have turned into a liquid. Mystery Picture Potion Ingredients *A P&F Picture *Tape *Bubblegum (Best kind for this is Big Leauge Chew) *An used Game Boy Color *A Game Boy game (best kind for this is Pokemon) How to Make *Get out a P&F picture. *Rip the P&F picture. *Fix it with tape. *If done correctly, it will transform into this picture: *Cover it with Big Leauge Chew. *Then, uncover it. *Get a Game Boy Color and a Game Boy Pokemon game. *Break the game boy color and the pokemon game. *Fix the game boy color and the game boy game. *If done correctly, the boy in a green shirt wearing glasses in the picture will turn into Harry Potter. Complixonox Ingredients *A book *42 *Test tube *Fire, Plant, Water, Ice, Volt, Psy, Plasma, Art, etc. *Flashing Intestines *Ferb *Dingeyz! How to make *First, go to page 42 in a book. *Rip off the corner. *Drop it in the test tube *Find any of these elements *Stick it in the flashing intestines *Then get Ferb. *Make him build something. *The something will pour in the secret ingredient. *Then fold the Dingeyz! *Put them in. *It will become a purple mixture. *Drink it, and get magic powers. Super Saturday Potion Ingredients *Rabecca Black's "Friday" Song *Two GOOD Songs *A Phineas and Ferb Song *Yellow Food Coloring *Two Calendars *A Blender How to Make *Play the Friday song in front of one calendar. The calendar will turn to paper shreds. Save these. *Circle every Saturday in the current month on the second calendar. *Play the Good Songs in front of the second calendar. The calendar will grow. *Play the Phineas and Ferb song. The calendar will grow and turn gold in color. (Make sure the remains of the first calendar are out of range, or it will recover). *Tear the current month's page (with the circled Saturdays) out and blend the rest of the calendar. *Give the blended calendar and the remains of the first calendar to the Time God as an offering. He will mistake it as gum and chew it. Wait til he spits it out, then take the wad and add yellow Food Coloring. *Play "Friday" to the Time God. He will throw up. Collect the puke. *Roll up the current month page and put it in a bottle with the yellow paper wad and the puke. Let bottle sit until next Saturday before using. Speed Potion Ingrediants *Micheal Phelps *A random Big Mac from McDonalds that has been smeared in jelly and stuck in a toaste for four years then taken out and swallowed and threwn up again. *Really Big Cheese Stick *Bowling ball *A vile *A volcano *A rock *Cheeseburger How to Make #Find Micheal Phelps. #Throw him in the threwn up Big Mac with jelly and stuck in a toaster's bowl. #Wack him with a really big cheese stick for infinity seven hours. #If done correctly he would have turded in the bowl. #Mix the bowl for 37 1/2 seconds then dunk a bowling bowl in it. #The bowling ball will explode into molten balls. Scoop up 3 ounces of the juice into a vile and shake it around for one minute. #Throw the vile into a volcano. #The volcano's lava will turn purple. Lick a rock and throw it in. #Just kidding, you didn't need to lick the rock. HA, YOU LICKED A ROCK! But still throw a rock in. #The lava will turn green. #Pee in it. #The lava will turn white. #Throw a cheeseburger in. #The lava will turn yellow. #Drink all of the lava. Results #You will be 70 times faster SUPA POWA POTION!!!!!!! Ingrediants *A Thor Comic Book *A Spiderman Comic Book *A Captain America Comic Book *A Green Lantern Comic Book *A Cupcake *A Lily Pad *Poop. A lawt of it. *Clone-inator *YA FACE!! *Your mom. How to Make #Toss in the Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, and Green Lantern comic books into the bowl. #Eat the cupcake. #Then the lily pad. #Poop them out. #Throw them in the bowl. #The poop, the DC Comic Books and the Marvel books will become animate and start fighting. #Use a clone-inator to clone YA FACE! #Throw in YA FACES clone. #Throw in your mom. #Then your mother will be morphed with DC Comics and become Green Lantern-Batman-Mom-Lady-Super-Hero. She will obliterate the Marvel comics into a juice. Results Drink that juice an you will get ALL OF THE SUPER POWERS THAT EVER EXISTED!!!!!!! Blue Potion Ingredients Original way: * The Original Version of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Original Version of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker * The Gamecube Version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Time Machine (optional) * Bottle * Blender Alternative way 1: * Blue Potion * Bottle Alternative way 2: Blue Pottion in a Bottle How to Make Original way: # Blend Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword for a minute. # If you are making this before Skyward Sword releases, find a time machine and buy Skyward Sword. # After you blend, pour it into a bottle and you're done! Alternative way 1: # Pour the blue potion into a bottle and you're done! Alternative way 2: # You're already done! Now, the blue potion should look like this. Results Drink it! It should taste like your favorite drink depending on what your drink is. (The potion knows...O_o) After you drink it, you will be able to turn into every canon incarnation of Link from the Zelda series. Yellow Potion Ingrediants *LOTS of water. *A toilet. How to Make #Drink the water. #Later, you should have a yellow liquid come out of you into a toilet. #Then you have your yellow potion! I'm not sure what it does, but I do know it tastes looks like lemonade. Perry Potion Ingrediants # Perry the Platypus # All of the songs about Perry the Platypus # All episodes about Perry the Platypus # All merchandise about Perry the Platypus # Love How to Make # Get Perry the Platypus. # Dance and sing to the songs about Perry the Platypus. # Watch all episodes about Perry the Platypus. # Buy all of the merchandise about Perry the Platypus for Perry the Platypus # Tell Perry that you love him (not love love, but caring-esque love). Results You suddenly get two bottles of tasty potions. One for you and one for Perry. They do absolutely nothing! (Litterally) Badge Potion Ingredients *One Bronze Wikia Badge *Two Silver Wikia Badges *Three Gold Wikia Badges *A Toilet *A Bowl *A Sandwich Bag *A Keyboard How to Make *Eat the Bronze Badge, one Silver Badge, and one Gold Badge. *Throw up in the Toilet Bowl. *Place a Gold Badge in the Sandwich Bag and seal. *Give the Bag with the Gold Badge to the Gold King as a gift. He will reject it and smash the badge to bits. *Take the Gold Badge powder and dump it on the keyboard. Put the keyboard in the Toilet Bowl. *Put a Silver Badge in a slot machine as a coin. The slots will each land on Powder, and the Silver Badge will come out of the coin slot as powder. *Put the Silver Powder in the Toilet Bowl. Stir the contents. *Ok now we actually use the toilet. Take some toilet water (clean) and add it to the bowl. Stir. *Dig around in the mixture until you find a bottle. Fill it with the mixture. Add sugar to block the puke flavor. F.U.N. Potion Ingredients *SpongeBob SquarePants "F.U.N." Episode *F.U.N. Song *Friends who do Stuff Together *You and Me *Anywhere and Anytime at all *Flowers *Ukelele *Noses *SpongeBob's Skin How to Make *Watch the "F.U.N." Episode while singing the F.U.N. Song. *Get the Friends who do Stuff Together to frollick through all the Flowers, play the Ukelele and wear the Noses Anywhere and Anytime at all. *Have You and Me frollick through all the Flowers, play the Ukelele and wear the Noses Anywhere and Anytime at all. *Eat the Flowers and SpongeBob's skin. *Throw up Anywhere and Anytime at all. *Collect the puke and play the Ukelele over it. Then Add the Ukelele to the puke. *Sniff the puke with the Noses and add them to the puke. *Play the F.U.N. Song. *A bottle will appear in the puke. *Grab it. Fire Potion Ingredients *Macaulay Culkin *Volcano *Tepig *Torchic *Chimchar *Cyndaquil *Charmander *Ash Ketchum's hat *A pair of glasses *Sonic's shoes *A Coke bottle *A Sprite bottle How To Make *Get Macaulay Culkin. *Make him swim in the volcano with Charmander,﻿ Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, and Tepig. *Do NOT let Torchic evolve into Combusken. *Make Macaulay Culkin wear a pair of glasses, Sonic's shoes and Ash Ketchum's hat. *Now let yourself wear the hat shoes and glasses. *Now let the Pokemon play with you. *Get in the volcano. *Open a Coke bottle and put it in the volcano. *It will turn from red to brown. *Open a bottle of Sprite. Put it in the volcano. It will turn from brown to grey. *Drink it. *If done correctly, you have Fire powers. Youth Potion Ingrediants *Mermaid's Tear *Vile *Fountain of Youth Chalice *The Aqua De Vida. *Someone You Don't Like *A Lawyer How to Make #Capture a Mermaid by using a cheeseburger!!! Then get a tear from her and put it in a vile. #Find the Fountian of Youth Chalices in Ponce De Leon's old ship. #Find Aqua De Vida. #Have the person you don't like get water from the cup with Fountain Water and the tear, while you have the chalice with only the Fountain Water. #Your friend's years that he lived and the ones he would've lived will be given to you. YOU WILL LIVE LONG! #You will probably be sued by Johnny Depp, but good thing you have a lawyer! Results You have the years your enemy lived and would've lived AKA you live longer. MissingNo. Picture Potion ﻿Ingredients *Meap Picture *Cherry Pie Filling *A video of Pikachu evolving into Raichu *A bottle *Sonic's shoes How to Make *Get Meap pic. *Put cherry pie filling on it. *Watch the video while wearing Sonic's shoes. *Put the pic in bottle. *It turns into this if done correctly: Sweet Fruit Potion Ingredients *An Apple *Strawberries *Ice Cream *Bananas *A Pokemon Picture *A Snow Cone *Meap How to Make *Take the Pokemon Picture and tear it up. *Stir the pieces into the Snow Cone and the pieces will become this picture. *Give Meap the Apple and Strawberries. *Peel the Bananas and slice them. *Put the Banana slices into the Ice Cream. *The Fruits being in Meap's presence will cause them to become sweeter in taste. *Eat a Strawberry. *Eat another one. *Put the rest of the berries into a bottle. Chop the Apple and put it in the bottle. *Put half the Ice Cream into the bottle. *Finally, add the picture. You can eat the rest of the ice cream. *Let potion sit foe 10 Minutes. ADD YOUR OWN! Category:Ultimatehero Category:Drinks Category:Foods and Drinks Category:Magicalness Category:Harry Potter Category:Random Works! Category:Rebecca Black Category:Mario Category:Your mom Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Compliens Category:Perry the Platypus